Hello, Little Girl
"Hello, Little Girl" is the 83rd episode of Desperate Housewives. Summary Bree and Katherine decide to start a catering business together. Lynette tries to deny her feelings for Rick. Mike learns the truth about his nearly fatal accident. Carlos gets a seeing-eye dog. Dylan meets her estranged father. Plot Susan & Bree Susan is becoming very emotional when Bree and Orson are moving back to their house and Mike returns home from the rehabilitation center. Julie tells Mike about Orson's admitting that he ran over Mike during his sleepwalking. Mike learns the truth about his nearly fatal accident when he confronts Orson the next day, when Orson breaks into tears and asks him for his forgiveness. When Mike tells Susan about the incident, she storms into Orson's house and scolds Orson, and that news shocks Bree as well. Mike asks Susan to forgive Orson for his wrongdoings as he has done a lot of regrettable things himself and she had forgiven him, too. He also tells her that Orson has already suffered hell and that his actions are understandable, and that reporting him to the police would leave Bree without a husband and Benjamin without a father. Susan reconciles with Bree the next day. However she sees Orson packing his bags and leaving the house, even though Susan and Mike have forgiven him, it turns out that Bree hasn't. Lynette The next morning, after the ball Lynette asks Tom where he had been when the fire took place at Rick's restaurant. Tom denies that he did it and he says he was listening to the car radio about the basketball game and assures her that he did not start the fire. Rick comes by to the pizzeria and confronts Tom about the fire and that he found a matchbook from Scavo's pizzeria at the back of his restaurant. Tom again denies that he committed the arson and the men start to fight. Lynette tries to break the fight but fails and Andrew has to call the police. The incident leads to the police for an investigation about the fire. While waiting for Tom being questioned by the police, Rick expresses to Lynette that he missed her so much, and that makes Lynette uncomfortable so she barges into the investigation room. Lynette lies to the police that she saw Tom leave the ball momentarily, providing him with an alibi. After the police's investigation, Lynette and Tom argue when she still does not believe Tom. Tom reveals that he did not trust her with Rick, even though Lynette assured him that nothing happened between them. Later that night, Lynette finds out that Porter and Preston are the ones who set Rick's restaurant on fire, as the twins worried that Rick may try to take Lynette away from her family. Gabrielle Carlos gets a dog named Roxy to aid his mobility but Gabrielle wants the dog to help around the house. However, Roxy turns out to be more than a mere guide dog to Carlos. Whenever Gabrielle argues with Carlos, Roxy growls and barks at her. Gabby then reaches to her boiling point when Carlos allows Roxy to sleep on their bed. She then drives Roxy back to the dog training center the next morning when Carlos is asleep, however Roxy manages to chase Gabby's car back to their house. She lies to Carlos that Roxy had ran away, but soon he discovers the truth when Steve, the coach from the dog training center calls him. Edie drops by their house to bring them dog food, that Carlos had asked her to get, one day and tells Gabrielle to be more kind to Carlos since he has changed. She even warns Gabby that if she does not treat Carlos right, other women will be willing to do so. In the end Gabrielle allows the dog to sleep with Carlos and her in their bed. Katherine Katherine decides to start a business as a caterer to earn some money and she asks Bree to join. At first Bree refuses due to previous conflicts, but later agrees after some convincing. When Dylan is driving back home one day, she is stopped by a police officer for speeding, and the police officer lets her go with a warning. She meets the police officer again the next day, and he reveals that he is her father, Wayne Davis. He tells her that he tried to track her down and stopped her even though she was not speeding as he just wanted to see Dylan. He admits that he has been abusive to Katherine in the past, but he tells Dylan that her mother is not just a victim in this incident, and also beat him more severely than he would beat her. However, Dylan wants to talk to Wayne and she swears that she will not tell her mother about meeting him. When Dylan tries to help out Katherine to print out invitation cards for the anniversary Katherine is hired to plan, Dylan takes this as an advantage to have dinner with her father with the excuse that she is going to the print shop. Trivia * This episode averaged in 16.3 million viewers. * Although credited Joy Lauren (Danielle Van de Kamp), Zane Huett (Parker Scavo) and Rachel Fox (Kayla Scavo) do not appear in this episode. * The episode title is that of the song "Hello, Little Girl" which appeared in the Stephen Sondheim musical, Into the Woods de:Hallo, kleines Mädchen (4.13) fr:4x13 pl:4.13 Hello, Little Girl ro:Sezonul 4/Episodul 13 Category:Episodes Category:Season 4